I Love you Sonamy
by Mermain123
Summary: Lot's of people liked my last story like this so I'm making several. basicaly Sonic and Amy's felling for each other and then how they get together. T to be safe
1. I love him so much it hurts

**Mermain123: Hi everyone this story is the second of a bunch of three shots for different things this one is for Sonamy. My previous one was for an anime you may or may not heard of called shugo chara.**

**Shadow: Why are all the stories about faker and Rose?**

**Mermain123: because they're so cute together.**

**Shadow: whatever it's not like you own us.**

**-XXX-**

Amy's pov

I love him.

I love him so much that it hurts.

It hurts when he runs from me.

Even when I'm not just trying to get him to marry me he runs at the sight of me.

I sometimes hate that I love him as much as I do.

He doesn't realize my feelings are genuine.

He thinks I'm just a crazy fan girl.

When he runs something in my heart breaks and dies.

Maybe I should give up.

Then something in my heart will at least live.

Not much though.

What am I supposed to do about these feelings that just won't die!

I'm breaking more and more everyday!

Soon I'll just be an empty moving shell.

I want to let him know how true these feelings are for him but he won't give me the chance.

The chance to give whatever is left of my heart left.

Every time I try he rejects it.

He rejects my heart and my love.

But I still love him.

I love you...Sonic.


	2. I wish I could tell her

**Mermain123: Here is part two of my three shot everyone.**

**Shadow: Review this story or she'll torture us...worse than Eggman. Even if she doesn't own us.**

**-XXX-**

I love her.

I love her but I can't admit it.

I have to keep her safe and if hurting her is the only way then so be it.

I wish I could let her know though.

She's so important to me.

I wish someone else was the hero and not me but I guess that won't happen.

If only she never got captured that day then none of this would be happening.

If only Eggman would disappear forever.

I can't take a life no matter how evil the life may be it's still a life.

I worry though what would happen if he hurt her.

What would I end up doing to him?

I don't even want to think about that.

I love her so much it makes me want to scream to the world.

But I can't.

I can't let her know I feel the same or else she may end up hurt...or worse.

I know her feelings are real.

And I've even heard her cries of depression some nights when I go by her house.

I know I'm slowly killing her inside.

I've been tempted so often to just tell her to find someone else.

But I'm selfish.

I don't want her chase anyone but me.

I'll be able to confess one day hopefully.

I'll keep waiting for the day I can confess because I love her.

I love you...Amy.

**-XXX-**

**Watch out for part 3 either today or tomorrow**

**I planned to publish it all together but I'm stuck on chapter 3. And really wanted to publish what I had so far.**


	3. True and pure love

**Mermain123: Hi everyone...**

**Shadow: Why are you so depressed?**

**Mermain123: I got a mean flame. XP**

**Shadow: Wow...should we care?**

**Mermain123: you really know how to cheer someone up don't you Shad. Anyway here is the final chapter for this story.**

**-XXX-**

Amy's pov

I can't take it anymore.

He's run away too many times.

My heart is now in too many pieces to count.

And he doesn't even seem to care.

I'm now only an empty shell.

A shell that used to contain a cheerful happy person.

I'm just walking aimlessly now.

Hoping to get over him.

"Are you alright Amy?" asked Cream. Does it look like I'm alright?

"I'm fine." What a lie but she seemed to buy it and she walked away.

**-XXX-**

Sonic's pov.

I can't believe I did what I'm seeing to her.

She just looks so empty and I know it's because of me.

Why am I so selfish?

If I wasn't she wouldn't look like she does now.

How can I help her?

I know a simple apology and confession won't do it.

She wouldn't believe it...Who would?

I need to prove my feelings are true.

Screw Egg head that girl is going to be mine.

I run up to her and asked her to wait.

She looks at me and glares. "Why should I? You never once waited for me! So Why should I wait for you!" hearing that just made my heart break and I realized just how much my actions truly did hurt her. I mean I knew they were hurting her before but now...whoa.

She' about to walk away but I grab her in time. "I know I'm late and that this should have been said a long time ago but here it is I LOVE YOU AMY ROSE!" there it is I finally confessed.

"WHY NOW! Why not all those years ago! Why did you have to tell me when trying to get over you! Simple you don't really love me! You're just saying that out of pity and not real love!" She yelled at me. It hurt but I know it should have been expected. Before I could respond she runs away.

I just stand there I know I should chase after him but I can't.

My legs won't move!

They won't move no matter how hard I want them to.

Damn it! Only Amy can do this to me!

Amy's pov

I can't take it anymore!

It hurts too much!

What am I going to do!

Then I heard something I look behind.

What I see isn't plesent.

"HOHOHOHOHOH! Nice to see you again Rose!" great what is Egg butt doing here.

"What do you want?" I yell with tears still my eyes.

Eggman just laughs his creepy santa clause laugh. "Simple Rose I want you so I can destroy Sonic."

I decide to just let him capture me. "Just take me there's no point in struggling besides you're bound to fail anyway."

Before he can capture me I see a blue blur destroy whatever Robot this was.

Great.

Just perfect.

The exact creature I don't want see.

After chasing Eggman away he came up to me.

"Ames I want to prove to you how real my love is for you." He starts to take off his glove and shows me something.

Wait is that...The shell bracelet I made for him all that time ago.

"The bracelet... you fixed it?"

"Well yeah you worked so hard on it and I couldn't let all that work you put into it go to waste."

"I can't believe it...why?"

"Because like I said I truly do love you Ames"

Tears started to overflow from my eyes.

I hugged him so tightly and to my surprise and happiness he hugged back.

"I love you So much Sonic."

"I love you too Ames."

**-XXX-**

**Mermain123: -sniff- beautiful I love how this turned out**

**Shadow: You would. It's like everyone says you're a romantic at heart.**

**Mermain123: I know but I still don't care for being in an actual relationship. I'll leve that to my friends.**


End file.
